Rebirth
by durararaaa
Summary: Voldemort emerged victorious on the night of the third task. Harry Potter was in his clutches, his faithful servants were back at his side. Yet he committed a grave mistake: He thought Harry Potter feared what lay on the other side of the gate just as much as he did. Harry/Fleur with a complication.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

* * *

"Harry…Harry…Harry…you never told me you slept under a cupboard." The voice crooned. "That uncle of yours is not a very nice man is he? Oh…I've had my share of bad experiences but from what I see here…well, I think I appreciate my orphanage more."

Silence followed.

Silence other than the slow dripping of a liquid onto the cold, damp floor below him.

He didn't think he could speak even if he wanted to.

"You see, this changes a few things. I wanted 14 years of payment, 14 years for what you did to me. But you seem to have paid at least half...well, more than half. Your uncle was rather primitive in his methods but it does get the job done."

He heard a chuckle before there was a sudden movement and a hand had roughly gripped his hair, pulling it up so that his face was leveled.

"You know I don't like it when you sleep." He opened his eyes, the pale, snakelike face mere inches from his. "Don't disappoint me, not when your lord is feeling merciful! Here I was thinking that I'd keep you alive for just seven years."

A small, traitorous flare of hope ignited in his chest.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful Harry...granted our time together hasn't been substantial but…I was hoping you'd have learnt by now…" The hand let go and his head dropped immediately, hanging low.

He couldn't feel anything. His arms…he'd stopped feeling the coolness of the chains hours ago. Hours or…how long had it been?

"I am merciful…" The voice now carried a mocking tone of regret. "But…I can't have you drifting off again Harry…I just can't."

Dread. If he had any energy he'd have struggled but he had none.

The sound of a door creaking open followed by heavy footsteps along with the unmistakable sound of a blade being dragged along the floor.

"You remember MacNair? I will leave you two to get re-acquainted. I promise, he will be much more…meticulous in his ministrations than your uncle ever was."

A low whimper escaped his throat which was met with laughter.

"Only seven years Harry. Only seven. And MacNair? He dies, you will suffer a fate much worse."

"Of course milord." Even the threat didn't seem to be effective in dampening the eagerness in the man's voice.

Nothing more was said.

Footsteps followed by the slow creak of a door shutting.

And then it all began again.

* * *

 **AN: So this is my first attempt to get back into writing after the hiatus + cancellation of the other story. Think of this as a...test footage of sorts (if we're using movie terms). I have an idea for what kind of story I want to tell here but it's all in planning.**

 **This _is_ the 'reboot' of 'His Angel' though...if there are any of my old readers here (welcome back) you'll notice that this is taking a completely different route so I guess it's not a true reboot of that story. More of a spiritual thing...kind of like _Bloodborne_ to _Dark Souls._ I'll be using some of the characters I've used previously though they'll be written up from a blank slate. **

**This story will be a bit more darker than anything I've written before though (hence M)...I'll be heading into themes I've lightly touched upon previously but I will work it through and try to re-capture the charm of what people liked from 'His Angel'. So yeah, it's not going to stay all dark and brooding forever.**

 **I'm not going to make any promises though. I'll just be writing this and my _Witcher_ story sparingly when I can. Pretty sure other people in their early-mid twenties know what I'm talking about when I say there are not enough hours in a day. Plus my previous drive for writing has regrettably toned down a few notches. **

**On an ending note; Fleur is of course a vital part of the story. I still like the idea of her character. But I'm also going to be introducing something that I barely got to in my previous story. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Thanks for reading. To my older readers out there...sorry for taking the time off. I appreciated all the support you guys have given me. It's mostly because of you guys that I've found myself getting back to a hobby I thought I had lost all love for so for that you all have my sincerest thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel I have to put in a warning. This chapter contains something that warrants the rating I have for this story in spades. I'm not going to put any sort of indicator but you probably will know what I'm talking about when you read it. Just skip to the next line break if you don't like where it's heading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **(Post Third Task - Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts)**

Albus Dumbledore had only once felt so helpless. This feeling, the uncertainty, the pain…he'd only ever experienced it once.

Once. That was more than enough. This. This was not happening.

"I need all three of you to focus." Minerva said stiffly, eyeing the three champions in turn. "I need you all to tell us _exactly_ what happened there."

"But madame, you must give zem time! What zey 'ave seen tonight…"

"One of my students was taken." Minerva cut Maxime off sharply, her eyes narrowed at the rest of the occupants in the room as if daring anyone to challenge her. "His life could very well be in danger."

"Come now Minerva, Madame Maxime is right!" Cornelius said nervously, twirling his bowler hat in his hands. "Look at the poor girl…the boys, they look like they've been through hell! You must allow them time t-"

"Not now." He found himself speaking. And none too gently. The entire room fell silent, Cornelius looking like a stricken child backed away into the shadows beside Kingsley. Maxime looked like she was going to protest but the moment their eyes met she too looked away. Severus simply stared ahead.

He avoided looking at Minerva, choosing instead to gaze upon the three teenagers before him. "What happened."

For a few moments none of them spoke. Cedric Diggory seemed to be at a loss for words. Fleur Delacour had her face in her hands, quiet sobs escaping her.

Viktor Krum, however, spoke; "Portkey. Cup was a portkey." He nodded, urging him to go on. "We ran into each other in the maze, at the final obstacle."

"Harry was with you?" He asked to which Krum nodded.

"Harry…he…." Diggory spoke up, his voice quiet. "He said that we should all take the cup. So we all decided to take it together." He saw Minerva lean forward, burying her face in her hands.

"What happened then."

"The cup took us to a graveyard." Diggory muttered, his voice wavering. "There were…I don't know, people. I didn't get a chance to see anything. I got knocked out almost immediately. And…" He opened his mouth but closed it again, no sound coming out.

"Please go on Mr. Diggory, it's vital we know what happened if we are to find Harry." He pressed.

"Yes…I…Well, I remember waking up. There was a cauldron. We were all tied to the tombstones. Then I saw a man…a hooded man. I saw him cut Harry's arm, take his blood and drop it in the cauldron." He shook his head. "He did something…an incantation, a potion-I don't know. And…" A few tears were streaming down his face at this point. He looked at Severus who moved forward, handing a vial to Diggory.

"Drink it, it's a calming draught." He said as gently as he could. "It will help." The boy nodded before drinking it. "Please continue."

"I saw him." The calming draught did naught to cover the terror in his voice. "It was you-know-who. He climbed out of the cauldron." There was a thud as Cornelius lost balance.

"And then?"

"I don't know. He was saying something but…I wasn't, I can't remember. He used the Cruciatus on…on me and Fleur. I can't…I can't remember anything after that." His voice broke.

"That's alright. Thank you for your effort Mr. Diggory."

He looked towards Krum and Delacour. Krum in particular, but he didn't seem to have anything more to say. He was just going to ask again when Delacour spoke; "'E was going to kill us. You-know-who" She murmured, her bloodshot eyes gazing up at him as Maxime squeezed her shoulder.

"What then?" He asked, not unkindly.

"'Arry…'e." Fresh tears were brimming in her eyes. "'E begged 'im to spare us. Viktor and Cedric were unconscious. Ze men, zey…" She couldn't seem to go on. His eyes narrowed, bile rising in the back of his throat.

"Did they do anything to you?"

"Non, 'Arry promised you-know-who 'e will do whatever 'e wanted if 'e let me and ze ozzers go un'armed." She took in a deep, shuddering breath. "'E agreed. Zey tied me and ze ozzers together before making me take ze cup."

"I see." Nothing more was needed to be said.

* * *

Cold.

He dug the nails into his palms as he desperately hugged himself tighter in an effort to keep what little warmth he had.

His 'cell' was not a traditional one. It was a room, a rather spacious one at that. The large right in front of him was open wide, moonlight streaming in. Tempting him with freedom.

But he knew. He'd learnt. The moment he got too close to it his skin would feel as if he was being burned alive.

This was just another form of the dark lord's torment; To raise his hopes in his short bursts of lucidity.

He'd lost track of time long ago. Judging by the signs of snow starting to fall he knew quite a few months had gone by.

The memories he had been holding onto…his friends, Hogwarts, Sirius…they were starting to become no more than nameless faces in his dreams. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself sane.

That was the worst part, knowing the moments when you're slowly losing yourself. Each day was just a new way to experience pain. The dark lord was taking great pride in his rather novel method of giving him grief. He'd taken to distorting his memories, making them worse than they really are. Turning the ones he held dear into fuel for nightmares.

He knew. It was not the physical pain that was going to drive him to insanity. He'd gotten used to it even…magic, knives, whips...they had become strangely familiar to him. Perhaps that's why the dark lord was getting more and more irritated with him. His acceptance.

Well…if his own mind breaking won't give the dark lord the satisfaction he desires he didn't know what else he had left to give. Perhaps he could die earlier?

He laughed hoarsely. To dream of an end…that was not a luxury he could afford.

He jerked himself awake violently as the door swung open, eyeing the figure that strode in warily.

"How are we doing this time around Harry?" He stared mutely at her. Her heavy lidded eyes scrutinizing him.

She scared him. In a different way from the dark lord that's for sure.

She tutted. "Come now dear, I thought we'd gotten rather..." She flicked her wand at the door making it slam shut. He heard the locks snap into place. "…close." She finished, a smile on her lips.

He simply looked on. Bellatrix Lestrange…the woman who'd proven more adept at making him scream than any of the other Death Eaters who'd tried their hand with him.

"I see the recognition!" She sang delightedly before kneeling in front of him. "I missed you. The dark lord had sent me out to do a few things but…" She placed her hands on either side of him, pinning him to the wall with her stare. "…Oh, don't worry about the dark lord. He's gone, left to take care of a few things." Her hand came up to his face, caressing his cheek lightly. "I also made sure that we will not be disturbed, I missed you that much."

Her face was much too close to his. She smelt surprisingly pleasant, and even as he noticed that his eyes fell on her ample cleavage which he noticed hovering right in front of him.

He could feel himself reacting, his traitorous body…Bellatrix was not an unpleasant sight to behold, not since he'd last seen her in the earliest of his days here. But even with that, he could feel his fear rising. Used to the pain as he was he certainly did not welcome it, and she was more than adept at that.

Something must've shown in his face because she grinned, her violet eyes searching his as she ran her fingers lightly over his lips. "I won't do _that_! Oh we'll have time for that later. Oh no…I had something different in mind."

He barely had time to react before she'd moved forward, claiming his lips in a kiss. He didn't have the strength as his arms flew up in a feeble attempt to push her off him but she pinned them on the wall, deepening the kiss roughly.

As suddenly as she'd started, she drew back, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. She flicked her wand at his hands, binding them behind his back.

"Harry…" She purred, straddling him. As she did her smirk grew wider. "You liked that didn't you? I can feel it…" She bit his earlobe even as he struggled, his mind at war with his body. He wanted nothing more than to throw this vile woman off him but he was powerless to do so. "I did say I missed you." She kissed him again before biting down on his lip, a metallic taste in his mouth signaling she'd drawn blood.

"I waited a long time for this…the dark lord doesn't care much for these pleasures and I haven't had a prisoner to play with in _such_ a long time." She finished with a pout before unbuttoning her robes. "You on the other hand…" She waved the rags that hid his modesty away. "You I want." She gripped him tightly causing him to hiss.

"Please." He whispered, looking up at her. He didn't want this. The humiliation…"Don't do this." She ignored him. "Please, wait-"

"I can't wait." She suddenly gasped, ripping her robes off before sliding down on him in one fluid motion, a moan escaping her as she did. He shut his eyes tightly, the overwhelming sensations proving too much for him.

She wasn't giving him any respite as she started moving. He felt her hand on the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss, her grunts muffled as she bounced on him like a possessed woman.

He saw her draw a dagger out the corner of his eye before he felt a sharp pain in his arm making him cry hoarsely. The mixture of pain and pleasure was simply too much.

He didn't know how long it lasted. He kept his eyes shut, wishing this was all just a depraved nightmare, yet it just won't seem to end.

He felt her tense before crying out loudly, her face falling on his chest as she panted.

"Be good Harry, perhaps I may ask the dark lord if I could keep you as a pet."

* * *

He didn't know what was worse after that. The simple fact that he was being humiliated to his core or that a sickening part of him was actually _enjoying_ it.

He welcomed the madness; the moments when he couldn't separate reality from nightmares, the moments where he couldn't remember who he was…it was a relief. Heck, it was getting far easier to deal with what the dark lord was putting him through as well…although he suspected that was simply out of boredom.

After all, just how many ways were there to make him hurt without killing him?

Bellatrix did not stop. She would do whatever thing the dark lord asked of her to him and took great pleasure in doing so. The Cruciatus curse was after all one of her 'specialities'…but other times, time when the dark lord wasn't present, she'd indulge herself on him. So much so that it was becoming a frequent occurrence...so much so that now whenever she came to him, she didn't even need to bind him. He'd stopped resisting.

Despite all this, something had sparked in him. After all this time.

Perhaps it was the way he noticed just how eager Bellatrix was whenever she came to 'visit' him. He didn't fail to notice that she was getting rather careless. She'd once failed to cast a silencing charm on his room, causing her to Obliviate the person who'd come up to check what was going on.

This coupled by the fact that she now didn't seem to see any point in keeping him restrained, sometimes even encouraging him to explore her body.

And he did. She liked it when he did and that he noticed, lead to her indulging herself even more.

She believed him harmless…and he rightly was so. His wand had long since been snapped and the daily dose of potions he was given kept his strength sapped.

But the liberties she was taking with him was giving him something he'd not felt in so long.

Hope.

* * *

"Do you ever think about the afterlife?" The dark lord asked curiously.

He was once again in chains but today the dark lord seemed to get bored with him within just a few hours.

"Death Harry? Does it instill fear?" He continued on, seemingly lost in his own musings. "You see, I used to be…rather cautious about it." His lips twisted into a passable imitation of a smile. "The orphanage I grew up in? We had to say our prayers every night and confess any sin we may have committed." He scoffed. "To think I actually used to believe that drivel. Hell…that's where they said I'd go. Can you believe that?"

Harry's lips twisted into a smirk despite himself.

Hell was too good for the bastard.

The dark lord, fortunately, didn't see his amusement.

Or was it unfortunately?

"You truly do not fear death do you though?" He felt those disgusting, cold fingers on his chin. "I must say I _am_ beginning to tire of you. But the simple fact that you don't care puts me in a very difficult position." A small amount of panic seeped in. He knew?! "Oh I know…come on Harry…" He muttered disapprovingly, dropping his chin. "Your mind was long since broken, its nothing more than an open book. I know what you think; I know just how much you want to beg for mercy."

"What's more, I know of Bella's obsession with you." The dark lord laughed. "Despite everything I know you secretly find pleasure in it. After all, how could you not? You are being used against your will _or are you?_ "

That sparked anger in him. But it was anger directed at himself. Those words were ringing true to a certain extent and it was sickening.

"No matter. We're both men…I understand Harry, it's your one moment to experience something else. Although…" He could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Bella does have some interesting methods don't you agree?"

"No matter…since I have you here we should be discussing something far more important shouldn't we?" He heard him moving around, rummaging around the room for something for a few moments before he saw a pale, skeletal hand right underneath his face, an odd looking amulet in it.

"Know what this is Harry?" The dark lord asked curiously before answering it himself when he got no response; "I got it a long time ago you see…back when I was travelling the world, scouring for magical artifacts. Anything that could tell me about the afterlife. Now this piece though…" He only noticed then that the dark lord wasn't holding the actual amulet, rather, he was dangling it by its cord.

"This is interesting…I got in on my travels you see, somewhere in Ireland?" The dark lord shook his head before muttering to himself; "Or somewhere in the East? Jerusalem maybe…" He shook his head. "I digress. I may not remember where exactly I stumbled upon this but the rumors surrounding it were just too good to pass up."

Harry suddenly tensed when he felt the dark lord's hands come up around his neck, his eyes widening when he realized what had happened.

The gleam in those red eyes brightened.

The amulet was now hanging just a few inches below his neck.

"A gift Harry, a gift! Now what do we say when we receive such a gift?"

…

A flash of movement before he heard himself cry out hoarsely, pain clouding his mind before it stopped after a few moments.

"What do we say Harry. I won't ask again."

"T-thank you." He rasped, breathing heavily. His defiance had long since left him.

"Good lad. But if the rumors are true, I don't think you'll be thanking me for long." The dark lord laughed. "You see, this supposedly belonged to one of the 'fallen'."

"I remember the trouble I had to go through in order to obtain it…so many muggles I killed, all of them desperately trying to protect it." The dark lord shook his head in amusement. "The last man who stood between me and it gave me a warning…that the moment I touched it I would be signing myself to hell."

"Now, I am not one for superstitions…but I _have_ seen things throughout my life that I cannot explain. Magic for one, I mean you understand right? This whole world, the things we can do, did either of us growing up as muggles believe in it?" His expression darkened. "And you…look at you, a harmless 14-year-old, not even half as accomplished as me when I was 11. How can _you_ be recognized as my destroyer?"

Harry, from practice, braced himself. And sure enough the pain returned. This was one of the things that seemed to ire the dark lord the most.

"But either way…" The malice disappeared from the dark lord's voice. "Perhaps you can put that to more use than I. After all _you_ already cannot wait for death and I have no plans of doing that just yet. Maybe this could help you along the right path."

"I'm not superstitious Harry. But if there is any truth to that thing, it is yours. Consider it a final parting gift."

* * *

Harry had no idea when it started. Maybe he'd finally lost his mind, but is that true if he was aware of it?

He'd long since been confined to his 'room'. It had been a few days since the dark lord had requested for his presence again and he hadn't had any visitors at all, save the door opening once every morning for his daily dose of potions and compulsion charm.

A voice had started whispering in his mind. It was unintelligible for the most part, yet it felt like it was getting clearer as the days went by.

He couldn't make sense of it, but he was _feeling_ it.

He felt the initial fear before it was replaced by jubilation. He knew it because he had started hearing laughter, not just in his own mind but laughter escaping his own lips.

This had been getting stronger as each day passed. The stream of emotions was getting more and more volatile. The voice was getting louder…he was almost certain now that it wasn't his own. It sounded rather guttural at first, yet it was getting more and more cohesive.

Strange as it sounded, it was becoming rather soothing to him. He didn't know why but it was reassuring.

* * *

 _Wake up love, we have so much to do._

"Harry…you shouldn't be sleeping."

 _It's almost time._

He felt someone shaking him before a sharp pain on his cheek cause him to open his eyes.

Anger, not his own, coursed through him as his eyes focused on the last person he wanted to see.

"You're awake! I was beginning to worry."

Bellatrix. She smiled down at him.

"How have you been? I'm so sorry I couldn't come to visit earlier…" She purred, her hand coming up to his cheek. "I apologize for this but you just weren't listening to me." Her hand was trailing down his neck. "And you know how much I…" She leaned closer, placing her lips right next to his ear. "…hate that."

The moment her lips made contact he felt something more than revulsion in him this time.

More than anger although this time it was like it was multiplied a hundredfold.

 _No_

His rags disappeared, her lips were on his neck now and a moan escaped him to his own disgust.

None of his revulsion could be compared by the fresh wave of hatred that was flowing through him, directed at Bellatrix but at him as well.

That was when he realized the other torrent of emotions at war within himself.

Possessiveness.

Possessiveness and jealousy.

 _You do not belong to her._ The voice in his head said. Louder and clearer than ever before.

Bellatrix had straddled him, sheathing him in her without warning.

That was when the dam broke.

She was thrown off him, by his own hand. She hit the wall opposite him before falling in a heap on the floor.

But he wasn't done apparently as his body moved on its own accord. He got to his feet, his feet moving towards her as she backed away, something in her eyes that he had never seen before.

Still he didn't stop. His leg stamping down on Bellatrix's hand which was reaching for her wand, feeling the bones breaking under his foot as she screamed before he bent low, his hand closing around her throat before he stood up, holding her effortlessly in the air, her feet dangling as she gurgled, her free arm grasping desperately at him.

"You took what was mine." His lips were moving, yet it was not his voice that was coming out.

"It is only fair I take what's yours."

 _Sleep dearest. It will all be over soon._

* * *

 **AN: This is probably the first and last time I'll be discussing subject matter like this on this story. Part of the reason for the delay for this was because I was debating if I should put it in or not but...once I have an idea I can't really drop it so...voila.**

 **I'll try to shoot for bi-weekly updates. As for length, I can't do anywhere near the same amount I did for 'His Angel'. As I said before, I don't have that same drive anymore.**

 **So either way, let me know how you guys like this direction I'm taking with the story. A number of you asked if it'll be Harry/Fleur...to which I'll say yes? But...yeah. There is a 'but'.**

 **If I don't see you guys before then, Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione was supposedly the brightest witch of her age. At least that's what everyone around her said.

That's what Harry used to say at least. And Ron to some degree.

Did she believe she _could_ be? Perhaps. If she put more effort into it.

Did she deserve to carry that kind of a moniker? No.

She suspected, they'd talked about it…the reason why he'd been forced to compete in this tournament. She never thought he submitted his name willingly. Well, no…she'd be lying to herself if she declared the thought never crossed her mind: that her best friend had put his name in, in a bid of arrogance.

But she'd seen through it hadn't she? She'd looked past it and realized that he wouldn't do that. When Ron refused to believe him she'd stood by his side. When the whole school stood against him she'd been one of the few who'd chosen to stay with him.

He always said he'd never have survived the tournament this far without her. That he'd only get through everything else if she was by his side.

Why then, hadn't she been able to do anything to help him when he needed her the most? If she was so smart, why hadn't she been able to do anything to prevent what happened?

"Hermione?" She uttered an incomprehensible noise in acknowledgement, not looking up from the stash of papers strewn about on her desk.

"Hermione. It's almost time for dinner."

"I'll be there." She snapped. It annoyed her to no end. She wasn't at the Weasley family house, she was at Grimmauld Place, Sirius's place. She and the rest of the Weasleys were nothing more than guests and yet it seemed, everything had to function the same way it did back in Molly's home.

A sigh followed by the sound of a chair being dragged made her lips purse downwards. Honestly, why couldn't _anyone_ take a hint?

"Look…"

"Ron. I told you." She repeated, gritting her teeth. "I will be there"

He said nothing. But to her irritation, nor did he leave. He simply sat beside her in silence.

Deciding to ignore him completely she forced her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

She wasn't allowed to get too far.

"Are you planning on going on like this even when we're back at Hogwarts?" She heard him sigh audibly. "It's been three months. You've been at this bloody thing since…well…you know."

"Well, excuse me for actually trying to dosomething." She snapped, knocking over her ink bottle as she rounded on him. "I'm not like you Ronald. I can't just sit around playing chess while hoping things would change."

"The bloody hell do you want _me_ to do?!"

"Oh I don't know, act like you give a dam?"

"If Dumbledore and the rest of the Order can't find him I don't know who will alright? Even the Aurors are!"

"Oh sure…just because they're doing something means you can just sit on your arse all day and acting like nothing's wrong?" She asked incredulously. "You look like you haven't a care in the world."

"Hermione, it's been three months." He repeated slowly. "I don't know what you want me to do, act like I can't move on?"

She didn't know what it was, the matter of fact tone he used or what he said, or the stupid expression on his face as if he were explaining something to her.

Whichever one of those things it was, right now, all she wanted to do was curse his face off.

"So you've given up." Her voice came out surprisingly calm in contrast with the amount of anger she was feeling. "Must've been pretty easy."

"I'm being realistic."

"Are you sure?" She asked with as much menace she could muster. "Or are you just hoping for it?"

"The hell are you talking about?" His voice was suddenly louder. He was on his feet now.

He would've been threatening if she didn't know that she could stop him within seconds if he dared to make a move.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you think this is your year to not be something other than a third wheel?" She smirked when she saw his ears turning red, the most obvious sign that she'd gotten to him.

It gave her immense satisfaction. Goading him was proving rather therapeutic.

"Get out of my room Ronald. But remember this, try not to let your attitude show to some of the people you're living with. Some of them liked Harry a lot more than they did you."

* * *

Dumbledore was puzzled.

Puzzled. A word that he himself hadn't used in a while, but it was extremely fitting for the current predicament.

"What do you mean the Death Eaters withdrew?"

"They didn't attack." Kingsley spoke up. "We were waiting for the ambush. Severus's information was on point. There were a dozen of them walking through Knockturn Alley. We tailed them for a while but before we could get into position they suddenly scattered."

"Severus?" He turned to the man expectantly.

"It seems the dark lord called them back. To his side." Severus elaborated at his look. "I was not allowed to assist."

A feeling of dread settled in. "Do you think…"

"It's something to do with the boy? I-"

"Harry?!" Sirius, who'd been quiet for the most part spoke up, cutting Severus off. "What-"

"Sirius." He said warningly, getting the distraught man to fall silent. "I need you to tell me everything." This he directed at Severus who narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything Dumbledore. You know as well as I do that the dark lord has actively kept me out of anything concerning the boy." Severus said icily, his eyes fixed upon his. "Use legilimency on me if you wish."

"That's not necessary." The dark lord had indeed kept Severus in the dark about Harry causing him to be as in the dark about his whereabouts as the rest of them. The only source of comfort they had was that if Harry was killed, the news would have circulated among the Death Eaters immediately and Severus would know.

A minor comfort but one that was necessary to keep him going.

"Why would Voldemort need the manpower for the boy?" Kingsley asked doubtfully. "I don't mean any disrespect but it seems a little far fetched that he'd recall all of them. It's not like he's short of the manpower either."

"I agree." Severus said. "I highly doubt Potter was the cause but it's not wise to dismiss it either. Something _has_ happened. I have not been able to get in contact with the dark lord, Malfoy or Lestrange and those three are the ones directly associated with the boy as well."

"So you still believe the Malfoy home is where he could be held?" He asked contemplatively. He shared in Severus's suspicions ever since they'd gone over it.

"I do."

"Wait." Sirius spoke again. "So you might know where he is?"

"Unless I've been speaking in a different language Mr. Black, I believe that's what I just said." Severus said smoothly. "But again, it's not certain."

"And you?" Sirius growled, looking right at him. "You knew too didn't you?! Why haven't we done anything!"

"Sirius…" He began tiredly.

"We've been sitting here getting nowhere over the past couple of months while you two may have had a clue?!"

"Calm yourself Black." Severus spat. "Okay, so we may know where he could be. What do you propose we do? Storm the place?"

"Rather that than sit here!" Sirius yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Sirius…" Remus who hadn't said anything the whole time leaned forward, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Listen to yourself."

"I agree with your sentiments Sirius." He said quietly. "I do. I want to get him back as much as you do but we cannot mount an offensive with little to no resources. If he really is there, then chances are that Voldemort is there as well…along with his lieutenants."

"Lestrange was assigned to the boy permanently." Severus added, distaste coloring his voice. "I haven't seen her at all over the past few months. If she's there with him as well as the dark lord we have no chance of breaching the place without the help of the ministry."

Sirius got up without a word, kicking his chair back in rage before he stormed off. He caught Remus's eye who nodded, understanding that he needed to go stop him before he decided to do anything rash.

The rest of the occupants in the room cleared out in silence as well, following in Remus's wake. They knew the meeting had come to an end.

Only when Severus left did he get up before locking the door. He was just as frustrated as everyone but he couldn't let it show. He needed to be the infallible leader.

The thing was, they _knew_ where Harry. Without a doubt.

They'd known for a few weeks now…Severus had succeeded in extracting a memory from Pettigrew discreetly. It had been risky, but it was enough to reassure him that Harry wasn't dead. Seeing the boy in such a pathetic state was overwhelmingly painful but it gave him the strength to fight on.

But…he was in no position to do anything about it. Even armed with the Elder Wand he couldn't singlehandedly take on Voldemort and the rest of his Death Eaters. He needed an army to match the dark lord…the Order is anything but that.

Fudge was getting to be more and more of a headache as well. He didn't seem to want to work together with the Order, preferring to use the Ministry's resources in a self-proclaimed battle against the Death Eaters.

It was a desperate bid to make himself popular in the public eye as well as a complete waste of the Aurors' time. It was only through the information the Order provided Kingsley that the Ministry had carried out a few successful raids.

As Dumbledore reasoned with himself, he wasn't trying to win a contest on who is the better leader for Britain. If Fudge wanted the illusion that he was single-handedly attacking the Death Eaters then he was going to let him believe so. But at the moment he was proving to do more harm than good and it was quickly proving to be a detriment.

Add the fact that he'd already written the boy who lived off as deceased and is using him as a martyr to rally support, it seemed like Fudge was actively looking the other way if any news about Harry being alive reached him so it wouldn't be reasonable to expect support from him, and by extension, the ministry if it meant a bid to save the boy's life.

He stopped his pacing, coming to the startling realization that he'd been actively channeling his anger at the floor where there was once a carpet that was now a pile of ash.

He needed to do something.

Glancing at the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table with Fudge's face in the front page he made his decision almost instantaneously when he saw the smiling face of the minister.

He may not be able to do anything for Harry yet…but he could do something about the fool who was dragging everything down in these desperate times.

* * *

" _How is everything?"_

" _Not that great."_ Fleur sighed heavily, sitting cross legged in front of the fire as she stared at her mother's face. _"We're getting nowhere. Every time I feel like we've struck a blow against them they just come back with more."_

" _Then come back. Please…"_ She winced when she heard the note of desperation. _"Come back home…you'll be safe."_

" _You mean I won't be outside."_ She muttered. _"You mean I won't be fighting."_

" _Fleur…I know-"_

" _You don't."_ She said shortly. _"I saw him that night, we all did. If it wasn't for 'Arry I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. That man will eventually come for us all…if I can do anything to keep you and Gabrielle safe, if I can help stop him then I don't care what happens to me."_

" _But you don't have to!"_ Her mother cried. _"We can hide! You, me and Gabrielle, we can all go to one of the settlements!"_

" _Do you really think we'd be safe from these people if we hide? Mother, I've seen for myself what kind of monsters they are. I won't feel safe for us knowing that we'll be in danger sooner or later."_ She shook her head. _"Besides…I cannot return without having done all that I could to find 'Arry."_

" _What if you die."_ Her mother shot back angrily. _"He kept you alive didn't he? Do you really wish to repay him by making what he did worthless?"_

" _He didn't have to do it."_

" _Exactly! You don't owe him anything! You have no reason to fight!"_

She smiled sadly. _"That's what you still fail to see mother…I know I don't owe him anything, but even if he didn't get taken I'd still be here. I'd still want to be here. I cannot in good conscience go on about my life knowing that we will all be facing the terror soon enough."_

Her mother was silent for a long time after that, her eyes fixed upon hers. She desperately wanted to be with her…with her and Gabrielle but she needed to make sure that they were safe first.

That and…she could not go on knowing that she was only here because of another's sacrifice.

" _I don't fail to see it you know…"_ Her mother said quietly. _"I do. I know why you're doing what you're doing. I just don't want to lose you as well."_ She bowed her head, trying to ignore the tightening of her chest.

" _Your father would've been so proud of you."_ She smiled at the fond look her mother gave her. _"You are his daughter through and through."_

" _You won't lose me."_

" _You sound so sure of yourself."_ Her mother said sadly. _"I want you back Fleur."_

" _I will come back. I promise. Tell Gabrielle I love her."_

Her mother simply stared at her before nodding and without another word she was gone, the flames dying out.

It was only then that she allowed her tears to fall.

* * *

"You okay?" Bill asked softly as she took her seat beside him.

"Yes?" She asked questioningly.

"Nothing." He said hurriedly. "I was just checking in."

"Thank you." She said stiffly. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it, concentrating on the food. Sighing audibly, she accepted her plate from Molly, paying no attention to the look the woman was giving him.

She really did hate this. Dinner time with everyone. She wasn't exactly too good with any of them. The Weasley matriarch had made it abundantly clear that she didn't like her for whatever reason…which was fair she mused, considering the fact that the feeling is mutual. Plus…she is a woman after all and women generally did _not_ like her.

Not that the opposite sex is any better. They tended to like her a bit too much. Bill for example, was one of them.

What's worse was he probably was the reason why Molly Weasley didn't like her in the first place. It was a difficult problem to solve as well…she wasn't interested in him in any way but…the fact that she wasn't interested seemed to still serve in infuriating her as well.

There was just no middle ground. At least Bill wasn't being as difficult to manage and was tolerable for the most part, she just had to keep him at arm's length just like she'd done with everyone else for the past few years.

She stayed quiet throughout the meal, answering only when spoken to which didn't say much since out of the few people who spoke to her and could in turn stand to have a conversation with, the only one present at the moment was Hermione.

She was rather amicable with the girl and it helped that she knew some French. But she couldn't help feeling sorry for her or keeping the guilt at bay whenever she saw the state the girl was in. Out of everyone apart from Sirius and Remus, Harry's capture had affected her the most.

Hermione would only come out during meal times and more often than not she had been the one to go and remind the girl to eat. From what she could gather. The girl was working on something to help in finding Harry…but to be honest, it looked like it was more of her way of dealing with it than anything. She knew the girl was brilliant, but she didn't know how she could help where they had all failed.

Apart from Hermione, she didn't know what to make of the rest of them.

The youngest Weasley, Ginevra was no different from her mother and seemed to bear a grudge against her. Ronald…she just saw him around the house sometimes and he mostly kept to his room, the twins: Fred and George seemed to follow suit although they were the noisiest. It was not uncommon to hear muffled explosions from their room.

And lastly there was Charlie. She'd seen him during the final of the tournament and she knew he was a dragon handler. But apart from that she knew nothing more.

He was also the only Order member apart from herself present at the table. She hadn't seen Sirius, Remus or Tonks the whole day.

She finished her food fairly quickly even if she wasn't participating in most of the conversations that were taking place and vacated the room as soon as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when she was outside.

Perhaps her mother was right. Despite her being an official member of the Order she was mostly just stuck going over plans and/or trying to make them better. Her education as a healer or her accomplishments as a dueler were not being put to any use at all and she was having to endure being with these people day in and day out.

Maybe she should just go back. She wanted to.

But only after Harry was back safe and sound. She knew her mother believed him to be dead as did most of the other people she was living her with. But Dumbledore firmly believed he was still alive and that was enough for her.

She couldn't go back with a clear conscience knowing the one who saved her was still out there under that monster's clutches.

Sometimes though…she found herself wishing that he really had met an end. More for his sake than hers. She didn't want to think about what he could be going through in captivity.

* * *

Fleur felt like she'd only just managed to fall asleep when she was shaken awake by the last person she expected, her anger replaced by curiosity when she was able to register who it was.

" _Mr. Dumbledore?"_ She asked quietly, sitting up straighter, suddenly glad that she'd fallen asleep without undressing. _"What are you doing in my room?"_

" _Miss Delacour, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you at this time but I need your help."_ It was then she caught on to the urgent tone in his voice, something which worked wonders in letting her drowsiness disappear.

" _What is it?"_ She asked, hastily getting to her feet, picking her wand up off the bedside table.

" _It will be easier to show you."_ He said grimly. _"We need to get to Hogwarts. Are you up for the trip?"_

"' _Ogwarts? Now?"_ She asked, puzzled as she walked towards the elderly wizard who was standing respectfully by the doorway, holding it open for her.

" _Yes."_ With that he set off down the staircase leaving her to follow in his wake. It couldn't be that urgent since it didn't seem like the others were awake which was a relief. She did not want to wake up to an attack.

Downstairs she saw an ashen faced Remus talking with Moody in hushed tones. Neither of who acknowledged her as she walked past. Growing increasingly uneasy she fell to a step behind Dumbledore, deciding to hold her questions for now.

Dumbledore lead her outside, expertly stepping over the troll leg on the way out as she followed suit and soon they were outside, the brisk night air making her shiver.

" _Fawkes will take us."_ He muttered, a flash of fire following his words as the beautiful phoenix materialized right in front of him leaving her staring, slightly awestruck. _"Miss Delacour?"_ He asked expectantly, his hand now holding on to the phoenix's tail feathers.

" _S-sorry."_ She stammered, stepping closer with the phoenix watching her in amusement. _"Do I just hold on?"_

" _Go ahead."_ He said with a brief smile. She nodded before closing her hand around the soft feathers, being as gentle as she could. The immediate warmth that followed putting her at ease almost immediately before there was a sudden jerk and a sensation similar to apparition engulfed her for a brief moment.

" _Sorry about that."_ He said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder to hold her steady as she lost balance. _"I find it easier to show and tell rather than do it the other way around."_

Biting back her sarcasm she forced herself to smile. He was already walking away, the phoenix on his shoulder leaving her once again trailing in his wake, taking note that of the fact that they were now inside a familiar looking corridor overlooking a giant lake outside.

" _We need you to assist our nurse."_ He said quietly as they walked up the stairs. _"I fear his life would be in more danger than it already is if we don't keep this information to ourselves."_

" _Who?"_ She asked in hushed tones, even as they came to a stop right outside the door she recognized lead into the hospital wing.

He didn't answer, choosing instead to open the door and allow her through. On the first bed she saw Madam Promphey who was barking out orders to a frantic looking woman she'd never seen before and on the bed was...

"' _Arry!"_

* * *

 **AN: This was a pretty boring chapter to write, probably why it took longer than I expected. Either way, things should pick up by the next one.**

 **By the way for those asking, this won't be a Dresden files crossover. While the whole 'fallen' thing was admittedly inspired from it, it's not exactly a novel idea. It's just something I'm putting together with a combination of things I've seen from the likes of Constantine, Sleepy Hollow etc.**

 **Another question I was asked was whether I'll be bashing characters...this should be my answer. And no, rest assured I'm not writing a harem story. The major characters are all labelled on the summary and they will pretty much take up 98% of the story.**

 **For those who're asking about my Witcher story, that will be the next update from me. I never really wanted to put that on hiatus, I just got more busy over the holidays than I anticipated.**

 **A late 'happy new year' to you all! Got any new year resolutions? I already failed mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Albus, I don't have time to deal with another trainee." The elderly matron snapped.

"Let her assist." Dumbledore said sternly before she could cut in. "I can assure you Miss Delacour is more than qualified to be a healer. We need her."

"Fine! Fine. You." She fixed her with a glare. "I want you to follow my orders and execute them with no questions asked. The slightest mistake will be the end of his life."

She nodded mutely, moving forward to stand next to the other girl working furiously, trying to stitch up a horrible looking wound on his chest.

Her legs felt weak even as she began to tend to him, doing whatever the matron told her.

His body was skeletal and touching him made her feel sick. His legs were so thin, parts where the skin should be there was none.

There were even areas where she thought she could see the whites if she looked.

It took all of her willpower to keep herself from showing any reaction to what she saw. His face was nothing like what she'd seen before. If it weren't for the distinctive scar on his forehead she couldn't tell who he was.

"We need to disinfect him before I can start reconstruction." The matron muttered.

"Use Fawkes." Dumbledore said quietly from his place in the corner, his arms folded, eyes fixed unflinchingly on Harry.

It surprised her when she registered the expression on his face…she'd never seen the headmaster this angry before, there was an air of venom about him that she could never have imagined on a person like him. "Fawkes's tears are much more potent than anything you can use."

The room fell silent after that as the three of them worked on with Dumbledore watching over them. Twice during what turned out to be an 8 hour period she saw Snape, a man she'd only ever seen once during an Order meeting who came to replenish their stocks of potions, both times keeping his eyes away from the lifeless body and leaving as soon as the task was done without a word. A little towards the latter end she noticed that Sirius had joined Dumbledore in his silent vigil.

It was well into daylight when the matron finally stopped, letting out a long sigh.

"We've done all we could."

"Condition?" Dumbledore asked, Fawkes now perched on his shoulder. Sirius was sitting silently on the floor beside him.

"Hard to say." The matron said grimly. "There was next to nothing left of his core and his body's been deteriorating prematurely. It'll be a while until I can say how he'll turn out."

"For now?"

"He'll live. But…"

"But." Sirius asked hoarsely.

"For how long, I can't say." Her voice cracked. "The damage done to him, he shouldn't be alive…no one should after this. The toll on his mind…I honestly think it'd be kinder to just…"

She found herself echoing Sirius's resounding 'No!', staring up at the matron in horror. "'Ow can you say zat?!"

"Because I don't want to wake him up if it means he's just going to die a painful death." The matron said, looking her in the eye. "It's not humane."

"If it comes to that." Dumbledore nodded curtly. "But I have faith in him. He survived this long after all."

* * *

It was half a day more before she was allowed to take a break, not that she complained…if she had a choice she'd continue assisting the nurse but was advised to rest, for Harry's sake and hers. As the matron reasoned, her being dead on her feet and commiting a mistake could undo all the work they've been doing.

Right now she was on the floor next to Sirius. She could hear voices outside but no one else came in. She saw Remus Lupin come in a few hours ago but one look at Harry seemed to have made him sick since he left the room almost immediately.

She hadn't seen him since.

Dumbledore was still there, the only change being his position from where he'd kept his silent vigil. Within the past few hours that she'd watched him, she'd seen more emotion from the man than she'd ever seen over the past few months. He couldn't seem to look at Harry's face though…that was one thing she'd noticed.

She could understand in a way.

She mostly kept her eyes averted as well, even as she worked if she could help it. She couldn't bear it, looking at his face would bring back the memories of the boy she'd spent most of her time insulting. The guilt was just too much.

Yes, she didn't know him that well…yet she'd been hard on him during the Tournament, even after he'd pulled her sister from the lake for her. She'd spent all her time thinking he was a good for nothing attention seeker like the rest of them. It's something she will never forgive herself for.

She honestly didn't know how he was still alive. He'd been systematically tortured to the point that it was sickening. He's nothing more than a corpse they were trying to breathe life into, but at the same time she was afraid of what might wake up. She knew what the matron was trying to say. The damage on his mind, just how well can a person's mentality cope when forced to such extremes?

It was painfully obvious he'd been subjected to the Cruciatus curse on an almost daily basis for hours on end. She knew the pain; she'd had it used on her that night at the graveyard. Those few seconds had felt like eternity. Just how could he have lived through it?

"Fleur. We need you here."

* * *

There was no pain.

How was that possible? Was his mind toying with him again?

Oh he was used to it…but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it. Hell, he'd even grown accustomed to it, the pain had been what told him he was still alive.

Now? Now there was no feeling. There was no pain…he only felt nothingness.

So does this mean…is it finally over?

His eyes snapped open.

Dark. It's all so dark.

Is this death? Was he finally given the release he needed?

"Not just yet."

Everything brightened up and suddenly…was he in a bed?

He looked around, his eyes narrowing at what he saw.

This was the Dursley home…he'd recognize his room anywhere. This was unmistakably his room in Privet Drive.

So…

He moved to get up when he felt something strange. No, perhaps 'felt' wasn't the right word.

What was 'feeling'? He felt like he couldn't describe it…which was appropriate for what he was feeling now.

He couldn't feel. His senses were gone…his arms and legs moved at his command but it felt like he wasn't the one controlling them.

"You're not dead yet dearest…" The voice from before crooned. Feminine. Familiar. "I told you-we have so much to do. I can't let you die...not yet."

His eyes widened when he saw her.

She smiled at him, although it was by far the most hideous smile he'd seen in his life. He could see the teeth where half the cheek should be. The right side of her face…where skin should be, there was only bone. Her right eye-where the eye should be there was only a dark circle.

"We're both one of a kind." She hummed, moving closer towards him. Even as she spoke he could see that the parts where the bone was, skin was slowly replacing it.

In fact, the left side of her face looked…human. Fair skin, he could see the pink where part of her lips were forming. Her eye, the left one, was gazing adoringly at him…

Her piercing violet eye…

There was such warmth in them. He felt drawn to her, but whereas that eye and her voice was soothing, almost alluring to him, everything else about her was just…vile.

Corrupted.

"What are you." He found himself saying, his voice reflecting the terror he was feeling. Her eye was so warm…he'd never seen anyone look at him with such tenderness, yet everything else about her was screaming something else.

"Hush…" She whispered, kneeling in front of him and placing her finger…a skeletal finger on his lips. "All you need to know is that I will be there for you from now on. I will never leave your side."

It was the way she said the last word that sent a chill down his spine.

Even as he was watching her skeletal features were disappearing. The hideous apparition in front of him transforming before his eyes, her face forming delicate features, her hand which was on his lips had moved to caressing his cheek. Where he'd initially felt nothing but bone, he now felt warmth from her touch.

It was then he saw it-his reflection on the mirror behind her.

His face-it looked like it was on the final stages of decay…flesh was peeling off where her hand was caressing his cheek.

"We'll see each other again soon my love."

* * *

This time there was light. Bright...warm.

Sunlight?

He opened his eyes slowly.

It felt strange letting so much light enter his eyes now. Almost painful in way.

That reminded him…

The pain was back. He could feel the numbness that was his body.

And yet it felt muted this time. It wasn't what he was used to, it all just felt strange.

He couldn't see…his eyesight was just blurry.

His glasses-where were they?

He reached out blindly, knocking something over in the process, the sound of metal causing him to wince, half expecting McNair's gleeful laughter to follow. Thankfully his hand found the familiar frame of his glasses.

The room that came into focus was familiar. It certainly was bright…almost pleasant. A far cry from the dark room he was so used to.

He glanced down, noting the bed covers on him. His chest was bare but he had a pair of shorts on. The rags were gone.

Where was he?

Was this real? He really didn't trust himself, his sense of reality was warped. His mind a jumbled mess.

There was a mirror beside him…on the table.

A pair of dull green eyes stared back at him. There were a few scars but the skin was still there…he could still remember his reflection from-

Was that a dream? Is _this_ a dream?

Panic was settling in. He needed something…anything to tell him that he wasn't crazy.

The mirror…it was useless. He threw it away, the glass shattering. Wait…

He struggled to get up, his head spinning as he did. There was a piece of glass there, on the floor. A piece of glass from the mirror.

He reached for it, the simple act draining him as he felt his breath coming out in labored gasps. It was with great effort that he managed to close his fist around the jagged piece.

The pain was comforting…relieving even as he watched the blood trickle down his hand. It was such a familiar feeling that he didn't want it to go away. It was the one thing he could count on to remain constant.

There was another sound, louder than the one he'd made making him jerk violently, falling off the bed in the process. There were voices and suddenly there was someone right in front of him.

He only caught a brief look at the person's face before his mind clouded in panic when their hand touched his.

He fought back as hard as he could, kicking out with his feet and wrenching his hand away. He had nowhere to escape to. He could only feel the cold steel of the bed behind him.

The person tried to touch him again but he backed as far away as he could, hitting his head with a sickening crunch on the frame behind him.

The last thing he heard was Bellatrix's cackling laughter.

* * *

"Poppy!" Fleur yelled. "Daphne! Someone…'Elp!"

She was terrified. The hand she was using to support Harry's head was rapidly turning crimson.

There was a sound of a door banging open followed by loud footsteps. It seemed her cries were heard by almost everyone.

"What happened?!" Poppy cried. Sirius was behind her looking white as sheet and she could see the other girl who'd been helping them hovering behind them worriedly.

"'E was awake…" She glanced down at him, cradling his head carefully as she kept it elevated, allowing Poppy to inspect it. "'E fell off when I came in and when I tried to 'elp 'e reacted badly…I-" She felt everyone's gaze shift to her the moment her voice shook. The pure fear in his eyes as he'd looked at her was not something she'd be able to forget for a long time

"E was terrified."

"Could be. He doesn't know where he is." Poppy said grimly. "For all he knows he's still with those monsters. Did you see how he got that?" She was indicating the rather deep cut on his hand.

"I don't…" She saw the broken glass on the floor, a nasty piece lying just a few feet away. "I 'eard somezing so I came to check-"

"Doesn't matter-Daphne? Please escort Mr. Black outside."

"But…" Sirius began.

"Now!" Poppy barked, leaving no room for argument before turning back to her. "We can't move him without taking care of that first."

"I know." She said quietly, carefully moving his head to the side on her lap so they could inspect the wound. It was a nasty wound but it was by far the tamest one on him. Her initial fear was ebbing away slowly as they worked on it, well-Poppy did. She concentrated on stemming the blood flow.

She stayed quiet the entire time, doing her best to make Poppy's task easier in any way she can, but more times than not she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his face.

She felt dirty, that expression on his face when he'd looked at her made her feel more responsible than ever for him. The guilt was simply unbearable.

She signed up for the Order for the sole purpose of bringing him back. But this…it wasn't so simple.

* * *

The dark lord prided himself on many things, one of which is his transcendence to something more than just human.

The human emotions, the need for pleasure, the fear of pain, it was all so fascinating. He'd taken part in all of them, he remembered those sensations but they'd never interested him on a personal level. It was the reason why he never understood Bella and her rather questionable fascination with the boy.

The boy…

His fist clenched. The rage must've shown in his face as his followers rapidly backed away.

Not killing that boy was a mistake. A terrible mistake.

He took Bella from him. He _lost_ his most prized lieutenant to him. In more ways than one.

"Did you love him?" He asked the lifeless body in front of him. "Is that what brought your end?"

Bellatrix's lifeless eyes simply stared back at him, but what enraged him was the smile she had on her face. She almost looked like she was at peace.

"Did you really love him so much that you're content in death?" He hissed.

The boy robbed him of her. Beaten, pathetic as he was he managed to take her.

But that wasn't enough for him.

No, the boy had chosen to humiliate him further.

The memory still ran shivers down his spine.

Harry Potter was not a boy anymore.

He was a monster. A monster capable of instilling fear.

He lashed out with his wand, Bellatrix's body incinerating in flames before his eyes.

The warmth did nothing to calm his beating heart. The anger, the humiliation, the _fear_ …he was not used to this.

And he had only himself to blame.

* * *

 **AN: Bit shorter than I intended this one to be but I decided to push the rest to the next chapter since this seems like a good place to leave it. Next one should be a tad longer.**

 **I must express my gratitude to all readers and especially to the reviewers. You guys are slowly reintroducing me to the positive aspects of writing and I'll always appreciate that.**

 **I realize this particular story is not everyone's cup of tea though. The subject matter I've dealt with is a far cry from what 'His Angel' ever was but I feel a drastic change was needed. But, rest assured I've thrown the worst I can at you guys already. Believe me when I say I'm not that into writing 'dark' stuff all the time, especially not extremely disturbing things.**

 **I know my plan for His Angel was for it to be a tragedy/open for interpretation kind of ending, but I feel we've already read far too many of those. So..I can't answer all the questions reviewers have asked, but one thing I will answer is that I have no intention of making this a tragedy.**

 **The feel this must be stated again. The 'fallen' character is definitely inspired from the Dresden files. But as I've said before, you've got those types of characters/tropes everywhere. I will not be following the traditional route with this character either, as far as fanfiction goes.**

 **Either way, witcher story update next. Whenever that may be. This one will follow soon after.**


	5. Chapter 5

***This is not a Dresden crossover. Inspired by it? Sure...but the story is something born of my fucked up muse.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

"I missed you Harry…" A soft, female voice crooned.

It was her again.

"It's time to play little Harry." She giggled. "But you're not 'little' are you?"

Maybe if he kept his eyes shut she'd…

"Wake up." The voice suddenly got cold. "You know I don't like being ignored Harry…you know I don't."

Not this…not again…

He could feel her breath on his face.

"You will learn…" Her voice was getting husky again. "I'll teach you to never say no…"

Maniacal laughter snapped his eyes open, panic clouding his mind. His eyes registered the violet ones gazing down at him as he desperately tried to wriggle out of her grasp. He didn't want this, why couldn't she understand…

"She's dead dearest." That voice…

He blinked. Those eyes…they're not what he remembered.

"We killed her." The voice continued gently, the eyes softening.

So similar to his tormentor's and yet…

"She's gone." The voice was different from before as well. Not crazed…not ridden with lust.

He wasn't in the dark room. He was back in _his_ room. In Privet Drive.

And he was lying down on his bed.

"You were having a nightmare." The soft voice continued.

Fingers were carding through his hair, almost making him moan in pleasure. It had just been _so_ long since he'd experienced something other than pain…

And not something that had been forced upon him.

"Look at me Harry." It said softly.

He willed himself to look. Not just concentrate on those eyes, but gaze at the face of the woman who's lap his head was currently resting on.

She smiled down at him, her hand never stopping as she kept up with her ministrations, her silver eyes gazing down at him affectionately.

His initial fear ebbed away slowly. This was not Bellatrix. No…

Even as he watched she bent down, her dark red hair tickling his cheek as she kissed his brow.

And almost instantaneously, it was like the dream became a nightmare as her lips made contact. The beautiful face transformed, the silver eyes were gone, nothing but empty eye sockets remaining in their place.

"Forgive me." Her voice was no more than a strangled whisper as he looked on in horror. A hideous smirk stretched her lips as her hand came up, showing him chunks of black. "I forced too much of you that night…we're both paying the price."

The night? "Who are you."

"Auriel." The hideous apparition transformed again, her smile turning beautiful as she resumed carding his hair.

"Auriel…" His voice came out in a strangled whisper as she cradled him closer to her chest.

"And you are my beloved host." She said quietly, her eyes tearing away from his as they gazed at something off the side.

Following her gaze he was met with an unpleasant sight.

There, on the floor beside his wardrobe was a baby.

It was lying face up, its crimson eyes fixed on the ceiling, a deep gash on its side.

It was unmistakably dead. The floor was stained an ugly black.

"You don't need to be concerned with that pathetic thing." She said conversationally, never stopping her ministrations. "I got rid of it for you."

"What-"

"A piece of a soul that was clinging to yours for survival. It's gone now." She smiled down at him. "I am the only one here with you."

It was then he noticed the locket hanging off his neck.

Voldemort…the locket. The memories were coming back to him.

His eyes widened.

"Bellatrix…" He whispered. "It was you…"

She nodded at his unasked question.

"Thank you." He muttered. "Thank you…I-you don't know what she..."

"I know." She said softly, tightening her hold on him. "But it doesn't matter now. You don't have to worry about her."

He nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak.

It was a while until the silence was broken.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you are my host." She said simply. "I cannot let anyone else take what's rightfully mine."

"This is real then." He mumbled, glancing down at the locket.

"It belonged to me." She said with a hint of sadness before laughing bitterly. "Back when I was in _his_ good graces."

"His…?" He asked uncertainly.

"I used to be an Aspect a long time ago." She sighed. "Not anymore…I am anything but." Her appearance rippled before it shifted again.

He didn't need it spelled out for him. He'd feared the truth behind Voldemort's words when he'd gotten his 'gift'.

While the gift aided him escape one hell…it would only pave the way towards another. And judging by what he was looking at, he was no longer unsure of whether a literal hell existed or not.

And yet…

"I don't care." He felt her shift. Her expression was unreadable due to her face lacking certain features but he knew she didn't expect that. "What do you want from me?"

"You and that locket is all that ties me to the mortal world." She said quietly. "I intend to use this opportunity to finish what I started." Her lipless mouth twisted slightly. "And I require your aid. In exchange I offer you my power and wisdom for the trials that lay ahead."

Her features shifted back, the illusion in place. While her silver eyes felt warm as they gazed at him, he was also horribly aware of the hunger behind them.

It was then he understood. Even if he was unwilling, he had no choice in the matter.

"I knew you'd understand." She cooed, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I just need you to be brave for a little longer."

* * *

Ever since Fleur's encounter with Harry, Poppy had decided to keep someone posted at all times to watch over him in case he woke up and suffered another panic attack.

The week after the incident though, everyone had fallen back to their usual stupor. He'd shown no signs of waking up or any sign that the potions were having any effect on him. If anything, his condition simply worsened with the passing of time.

It was difficult to explain. It was like something was leeching off him, no matter what they did his body just kept deteriorating…almost like a corpse would if kept out in the open.

Promfey had practically given up all hope. The last few days had just consisted of her staring at his body, her notes forgotten on the table.

So…to say Fleur was shocked to see Harry sitting up on his bed today when it was her turn to watch over him was an understatement.

"Poppy?" She called uncertainly, her voice wavering slightly. She was surprised she hadn't screamed.

He flinched at her voice, but otherwise seemed unperturbed. His eyes met hers for a couple of seconds, a dead, hollow look in them before they quickly looked away.

"I need someone in here now." She called again, this time more urgently.

"No more." His voice made her freeze, his eyes finding hers again. "Please…just let me be."

That alone made her move towards him automatically, abandoning all caution. Her heart broke at the soft tone of his voice, the way he cowered at every step she took. At that moment all she wanted to do was to reassure him that he was alright, that he was in a safe place.

But to him she was more threatening than not apparently as he tried to move. She stopped almost immediately, not wanting to distress him further, retreating a few steps back as he watched her warily.

"Eet's okay." She said softly, "'You're safe now."

"Just stay away." He said weakly, pulling the bed covers up around him.

There was something wrong in the way he was looking at her, something that made her feel _dirty_. As if she'd done something to him.

"Fleur?" She heard Poppy's voice making her jump as the door slid open. "Harry!" The matron exclaimed in a loud voice before she could stop her startling him even more.

Unlike her the matron had no reservations about her patient. Completely ignoring his weak protests, she was already next to him, fussing over him as she ran her checkups.

"He was awake?" A different voice muttered right next to her. She found Daphne standing next to her. She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the pair.

While the matron was clearly doing her best to be as gentle as possible, Harry still looked extremely uncomfortable. He kept trying to avoid coming into physical contact with her, but the matron just kept disregarding it.

To Fleur, this seemed wrong. It was something she couldn't put her finger on. She couldn't tell what it was but in her gut she knew this was not helping.

"Poppy. Stop that." Daphne cried making the woman pause.

"What?"

"Stop it! Can't you see the state he's in?"

"I know!" The matron snapped before adding in a much softer voice; "I know you're afraid Harry, but you have to let me help you."

"But…" Daphne's voice fell to deaf ears, so did Harry's feeble protests.

It wasn't wrong what Poppy was doing. As his healer she had the right to do whatever she could to ensure her patient's safety…but this was just distressing.

Unable to take anymore of it Fleur moved forward, putting an arm on the matron's shoulder before pulling her away roughly causing the woman to round on her.

"Take a moment." She said coldly before the matron could open her mouth. "Just stop what you're doing and take a moment to _look_."

Whatever the matron was going to say seemed to die in her throat as a dry sob escaped Harry. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"No…" Poppy whispered. "Harry? Dear…I'm not going to hurt you."

He simply hid his face, his shoulders shaking violently.

Poppy tried to approach him again but he just seemed to cover away from her. Fleur looked on helplessly, exchanging a look with Daphne who was standing at the back.

At that moment a loud crash made them jump as the doors behind them flew open. It was the headmaster and Snape.

"I just got your word…is he?" Dumbledore asked, pushing Fleur aside as he moved forward, Snape right behind him.

Words seemed to fail him as he saw the way the boy was covering. "Harry?" He ventured hesitantly. Unlike Poppy, Dumbledore seemed far more cautious about breaching his personal space.

"Get away!" Harry rasped, a fit of coughs escaping him.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate for a moment before he got his wand out.

"I'm sorry."

There was a flash of blue and Harry collapsed. Poppy was there next to him in an instant while Fleur rounded on the headmaster.

"What are you zinking? 'Ow could you do zat to 'im?"

"It was the only way." He said shortly before looking at the man beside him. "Severus, he will need some of the strongest calming draughts you have."

"Let me-" Poppy started, half rising from the bed when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"No. And for the time being I want you to keep your distance."

"What are you-he's _my_ pa-"

"I said no Poppy." He rounded on Fleur and Daphne. "You two are not to go near him either. Do you understand?"

"So I suppose you and Severus are going to be enough to treat him?" Poppy asked incredulously.

"Treat? No. We do nothing to him until he gives his permission. And…" The headmaster's voice grew heavy. "And for now, I do feel it's better if no one came into physical contact with him."

"Albus this is not the first torture victim I've treated." Poppy said in a hard voice. "I know the procedures."

"How many of those were victims of sexual abuse as well?" Snape's asked, causing a long silence to follow his words. "A male at that." He added.

It took Fleur a few moments to process what she'd just heard, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to throw up as her eyes flitted over to Harry. Poppy had a look of pure horror on her face as did Daphne who had a hand covering her mouth.

"No…" Poppy said weakly, turning to glance down at him. "By… _him?_ That man?"

No." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "No…" He glanced at Snape who merely shook his head before leaving. The sound of his footsteps the only thing echoing in the room. "Voldemort handed him to Bellatrix Lestrange. She…well…"

Fleur felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She finally understood the look in Harry's eyes as he'd stared at her.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"My little Harry is all grown up." Bellatrix rasped.

Her feet were dangling, her arms trying to claw at his as he held her effortlessly by the throat.

He could feel her windpipe. He could feel it beneath his fingers as he closed them slowly. Her pretty face was rapidly turning pale, her violet eyes wide.

Despite the maddened smirk on her face, her eyes betrayed her fear.

"You did enjoy it though…I know you did." She hissed. "You enjoyed playing with me...stop this now and maybe we can continue."

Almost as soon as she'd said it he let her go, her body crumbling to the ground as she started wheezing and coughing. Blood was trickling down her lips.

"He is not yours to play with Bella." Another voice entered the fray. He hadn't even noticed this woman standing beside him the whole time.

Bellatrix hadn't been aware of her either it seemed.

"Where did you come from?" She growled, her hand still massaging her throat.

"Me?" The other woman crooned, putting her arm around Harry's waist. "That doesn't matter…what matters is that you are no longer in the picture."

"Get away from him." Bellatrix snapped. Somehow she'd recovered her wand since a sickly green light suddenly sped towards the woman beside him.

Harry was mildly surprised to see the woman simply absorb it.

"I don't die that easily." She smiled. "But you do...don't you?"

Harry didn't know what was happening, he felt her disappear from his side and once again it felt as if he was not in control of his body as his feet moved of its own accord.

"Harry?" Bellatrix's eyes widened. Her wand was pointing straight at his chest.

"Do it." It was his voice that came out, but it still felt foreign to him.

"I-"

"Kill him" He whispered.

Whatever he expected from her, it was not this. Her wand arm slumped, her eyes were fixed on his but there was something there that shocked him to his core.

"I can't." She said quietly. Tears were streaming down her face, the madness was all but gone from her face.

"Pathetic." He sneered. "You really are pathetic Bella." His voice became mocking. "You have actually fallen for him."

"Get away from him." Bellatrix hissed. "I will kill you if you don't give him back."

"He's mine now." He said, his mouth twisting into a smile. "He's mine for all intents…you think you already claimed him? That can be taken care of."

"Bitch." Bellatrix growled. She was struggling to get up, her back against the wall. Her wand was shaking in her hand.

"Stay down Bella…this is a fight you cannot win."

His words fell onto deaf years as her wand moved. But before Bellatrix could form a spell, his hand was back on her throat, and this time he was offering her no leeway.

"Enjoy the afterlife." He grinned. "And here…I know you want to see him again."

He felt like a haze lifted off his mind, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. He let go of her throat making the woman gasp.

 _Pick up her wand_ A voice commanded.

Her eyes followed him, making no effort to stop him as he pried her wand from her hand.

 _Point it at her_

Her violet eyes were soft as they gazed at him. There was a smile on her face, not a maddened sneer as he'd gotten used to, but a reassuring one.

He hated this woman…he hated her. She ruined him.

And yet, those cursed violet eyes were offering him affection.

 _Avada Kedavra_ The voice whispered almost lovingly in his ear.

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix murmured.

The voice urged him to do it, but he ignored it.

A few moments of silence passed between them before he spoke.

"I know."

The smile on her face was the last thing he saw before he was blinded by the green light.

* * *

 **AN: Time in between updates is long. I know. But it can't be helped. Just got too many things to do and fanfiction, while I enjoy writing, is regrettably not something I place as high a priority on anymore.**

 **Next update will be for the witcher crossover I've been doing. And then back to this, and so on and so forth.**

 **I've had a few concerned people asking for reassurance that I don't give up on either of my stories…all I can say to that is, as long as there's at least one person reading and I don't lose my own interest in writing, I'll try my best to keep updating.**

 **Other than that, see you all next time. And thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"'Arry? I'm going to bring you your food. Is zat alright?" Fleur asked gently.

His head was turned away, gaze fixed on the window through which bright sunlight was pouring in. He gave no sign that he'd heard her.

"'Arry." She said again, still keeping her distance.

A few seconds passed where he was still showing no reaction so she walked up to the bed.

The sound of her footsteps seemed to have alerted him because he turned around to look at her causing her to stop.

He held her gaze for a few moments before looking away again, sitting up straighter as he did. Taking it as a sign she approached the bedside table before placing the tray she was carrying upon it.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time, watching her every move with a blank expression. But other than that he didn't seem to have much of a problem with what she was doing.

"Try to eat yes?" She said. "I promise it will 'elp you feel better."

He tilted his head in what seemed like a passable nod before shifting his gaze back to the window.

It wasn't much, but it was progress in her book.

As quietly as she could, she left the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know." Fleur said honestly, dropping into the seat beside the desk. "'E let me approach 'im again so I was able to leave ze food on the table but…we'll just 'ave to see."

"It's something. At least he's beginning to let his guard down." Poppy said thoughtfully. "For now I guess we'll let you know keep tending to him…unless you have other ties with the Order-?"

"No!" Her voice was a little louder than she wanted it to be. "No…I don't mind, I mean I want to 'elp."

"Good." The matron said, relief evident in her voice. "You're the only one he seems to not have as much of a problem with apart from Albus and Black. Which brings me to my next question."

"Which is?" Fleur frowned at the matron who suddenly looked unsure.

"Please know I mean no offence. If that's how it comes out it's only because I'm ignorant…" Fleur nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Do you think he is more relaxed around you because of your…abilities?"

"No." She smiled bitterly. "'E is the ze last person I want to fall under my allure. I 'ave been making a conscious effort to keep it under control around him."

"Ah…" Poppy fell silent for a few moments. "But what if you put it to use?"

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes at the matron. "'Ow could you even suggest zat?" She asked, not bothering to keep the coldness out of her voice.

"What happened to him happened." The matron sighed. "Nothing you do will change the past, but doing nothing is even worse, especially at a time like this."

"I agree." She replied before getting to her feet. "But I do _not_ want any part of zis. I will not force my will on anyone, especially on ze person I owe my life to."

The matron said nothing. Seeing as there was nothing more to be said Fleur moved towards the door.

Before leaving however, she stopped.

"I want to 'elp 'Arry as much as you do, but I refuse to be ze other woman who took away 'is will. Even if ze intentions are different."

* * *

"How long do we have with him?" Dumbledore asked quietly, eyeing the pitiful man bound in chains in front of him.

"Long enough." Kingsley answered. "Just…make sure he's alive by the end."

"What little faith you have in me." Even as Dumbledore said it, he was a little disturbed at the self-doubt in his voice.

In fact, for the first time of his life, he could honestly say the man's fate didn't bother him.

Most crimes he could turn a blind eye to, at least when it came to the bigger picture. But Harry, he was more than that, and this man lying on the floor is part of the reason why the boy will not have any innocence left in him.

"Sirius is just outside." Kingsley clarified before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

He flicked his wand at the door, locking it and adding a silence ward for good measure before turning it on the prisoner.

" _Ennervate."_ The man stirred. Chains clanging against the stone floor.

He could see the man's eyes widen as he realized he was in captive.

"It's useless to struggle." He said, even as the man started banging the chains on the floor, trying frantically to break free. "You are not going anywhere."

"Dumbledore…" The man muttered.

"I see your memory hasn't dampened after all those years Mr. MacNair." He smiled coldly. "Your hobbies have grown in scale since the last time I saw you."

"What do you want." The man sighed, his voice apathetic.

"You fled that night. The night the Malfoy manor burned down."

"I did."

"You betrayed your master."

Again, the man nodded. "I did."

"Deserting the dark lord's ranks carries the death penalty." He continued. The man's eyes narrowed.

"What's your point old man."

"Why?" He asked simply. "I was under the impression that you had forfeited your life to service under the dark lord. Why flee and get yourself in this predicament?"

Contrary to what he was expecting, the man suddenly laughed.

"Oh this is funny." MacNair continued chuckling, although there barely was any humor in his voice. "You…none of you have any idea what happened that night did you? The night Bella died?"

"I assume there's something I missed." He said politely.

"Oh you've missed a lot. But don't worry, you're in the majority. Apart from my master only _I_ know what really happened that night. Well…me and Bella, but she's six feet under by now isn't she?"

"And what would it take you to part with that piece of information?"

"Depends on if I can use it in exchange for my life."

"I'm sure a deal can be struck?" He offered without missing a beat, his calm façade betraying the anger beneath.

This man really had the gall to ask for his life. After all he'd done he _really_ thought he'd be allowed to make a deal _._

"You and I both know that's a load of shit Dumbledore." MacNair muttered. "Who knew that the great Albus Dumbledore would stoop so low?" A cold smirk appeared on his lips. "Or perhaps you're willing to sink to any depths for revenge? I mean I _did_ take good care of the brat while-"

Whatever else MacNair was going to say was lost as his mouth opened in an anguished yell.

He was on his feet, his wand pointed right at the man's throat.

The anger he'd been feeling since they'd found Harry had been held back by a small thread. A small, extremely brittle thread.

And that thread snapped.

He didn't know how long he kept his wand trained on the man, all he knew was that at that moment, he'd let himself go. All the frustration, the pain, the sheer _anger._ It was all intoxicating indeed…watching as it all translated into MacNair's screams.

But he stopped after a while.

This man simply did not deserve to die yet. It wouldn't be fair if he took his life here and ended it so quickly. No, this man needed to go through so much more before his time came. But first he needed to answer to his crimes.

"No more games boy." He said coldly, ignoring MacNair's hacking coughs as he struggled to breathe. "Either I will take what I want from your mind by force or you will give it to me and spare yourself from something far worse than what you just went through."

MacNair simply laughed again, coughing up blood as he did. "T-the brat means so much doesn't he? This just keeps getting better and better."

"You can try to shift through my mind all you want, but you really only need to know one thing." Their eyes met.

"The next time you see the brat, kill him."

* * *

" _She's pretty isn't she?"_ Harry started a bit, still not used to having Auriel just appearing before him without any warning.

He followed her gaze, focusing on the silver haired woman who had her back turned to him as she worked on tidying up the other beds in the vicinity.

" _She was one of them, that night at the graveyard? One of the champions?"_ She asked, sitting on the bed beside him, her arm wrapping around his shoulder as her hand started carding through his hair.

"Yes." He murmured softly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

His voice must've alerted Fleur who turned around quickly, their eyes meeting for a few moments. She smiled slightly before turning away, carrying on with her work as Auriel's embrace tightened ever so slightly.

The two of them watched Fleur as she worked silently. Twice she came by his bed, once to bring him a new glass of water and another to change a sheet.

He still was uncomfortable letting her more than a few feet near him, but having Auriel right next to him did wonders to calm him.

Auriel for her part, simply watched Fleur the whole time. Of course, she wasn't visible to her. Unless she wished it she wouldn't be able to be seen by anyone except him.

Only when Fleur had left the room did she speak again.

" _Do you feel up to letting her heal you?"_ She asked softly.

"No."

" _Come now dearest…you don't want us to be stuck here too long now do you?"_ She chided.

"I-"

" _I trust her Harry."_ She cut him off causing him to look at her. _"She genuinely wants you to get better."_

"Why?"

" _She feels indebted to you."_ He shrugged, wrapping an arm around himself as he did. In response, she brushed some hair away from his eyes before leaning down to kiss his cheek. _"I'll be here the whole time."_

"You will?" He asked, a bit of hope in his voice making her smile.

" _Of course."_

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was not enjoying herself.

That may sound a bit petty given what was going on around her…but could anyone blame her? It was something to say 'make the best of a bad situation' but this was taking it too far.

Not only was she stuck in Hogwarts, now she was being thrust headfirst into the war. A war she never wanted any part in.

Potter…she glanced at the boy sitting up on his bed a few feet away. At least he was making some progress. Not a lot, but given what he'd gone through she really had no idea about what could be considered a normal level of 'progress'.

Inwardly she felt a bit of guilt as her gaze lingered on him. The Weasleys were obviously there because they were worried about him…and her being uptight about it wasn't right.

And then there was Fleur Delacour, the French Veela turned ex-Beauxbatons champion who seemed to have taken it upon herself to personally care for Potter.

Her motivations were not difficult to guess…after all, she herself felt a sort of personal responsibility towards getting Potter better. But then again, that was mainly because of the personal guilt, given how her past interactions with him have been. Especially during their 4th year.

She sighed softly, taking a seat a respectable distance away from him. It was her turn to keep watch over him.

She couldn't wait for the new term to start. At least it would bring some sense of normalcy back.

The summer after the 4th year her parents had finally given in and accepted the dark lord's offer to join him. It wasn't like they had much of a choice, but then again her father had always been a coward and her mother was more than content to simply follow his decisions, even if she would be humiliated in the process.

But she refused to follow through with it. Nor would she allow her sister to be put through it either.

And so she'd run away with Astoria. With nowhere left to turn to, unable to trust her friends due to the dark lord's apparent return, she'd come to the last place she could think of.

Hogwarts.

The headmaster had been kind enough to listen to her plight. He'd understood and allowed her and Astoria to see Hogwarts as their foster home, but her pride wouldn't allow her to be indebted to him. Which is why she'd decided to work and learn under the school nurse.

It'd be interesting and a good experience she'd thought. After all, the healing arts were never a skill to be scoffed at.

Never did she expect to be caught in the middle of this.

She glanced over at Potter who was staring blankly ahead of him. She didn't like him on principle before, but she never outright hated him like her peers did either.

No matter what he was he'd been a fellow student, a classmate. It didn't feel right to see him like this. She found herself wishing that when school started again, by some miracle he'd go back to being that normal, infuriating Gryffindor.

The sound of the door to the hospital wing being open jerked her out of her reverie. The sounds of loud voices had her moving quickly.

"You're being ridiculous! Let us through, I want to see him!" An irate female voice shouted.

"We can't allow that." She recognized Poppy's voice, and judging by the tone of her voice, she was more than a little annoyed. "Look, does Albus even know the lot of you are here?!"

"Why does he need to know?! We've been worried sick about Harry and to think that its only now we find out that he's here! I don't think I have to explain myself to anyone."

It was the Weasleys. It seemed the entire brood had finally gotten wind of Harry's whereabouts and judging by the way they were standing behind a rather plump woman who was having the screaming match with Poppy, it was the Weasley family matriarch.

"Look." Poppy hissed. "The boy is not up to having the lot of you overwhelming him."

"It's not up to you to decide! He'll be glad to have us around him!"

Daphne couldn't help herself as she snorted at that causing the woman to glare at her.

Honestly…the woman couldn't be serious?

"You're not his family?! Or Guardian for that matter!" Her own incredulity was being voiced by Poppy. "There is no room for argument, you can see him when we say so."

"Madam Promfey, just tell us he's doing alright." Another voice cut in. Daphne recognized Granger who'd stepped up to the front.

She had to give the girl credit though…the way she'd moved in front of the Weasley woman, brushing her aside had to be something unprecedented judging by the way the woman swelled like a bullfrog as her children looked more than a little apprehensive.

"He is alive." Poppy answered. "And we're working on making him better. I know you want to see him." She added, her voice becoming gentler as she eyed the girl. "But you just have to wait."

"'E will be fine 'Ermione." Delacour's voice entered the fray making the entire group shift towards her. The blonde had finally arrived on scene it seemed as she fought her way through the crowd of redheads, coming to stand next to Granger. "If zere's anyzing I'll let you know."

That seemed to put Granger at ease judging by the nod she gave her as Delacour smiled at her before walking past Poppy who stood aside to let her through.

"Hang on, why are you letting her through of all people? And speaking of which who is she?!" The finger was pointed straight at Daphne. "I don't think either of them are friends of his?!" The Weasley matriarch seemed to have found her voice again.

"It's not his friends we need right now." Poppy retorted.

With that she flicked her wand at the door, slamming it shut.

"I knew this was going to happen…the woman is a bloody menace when it comes to him." Poppy muttered idly as she walked off in the direction of her office leaving the two girls standing awkwardly next to each other.

"She is a menace eizzer way." Delacour muttered under her breath before addressing her. "'Ow is 'e? Anyzing 'appen at all since I was gone?"

"Nothing to speak of." She replied with a vague wave of her hand in his direction. "Still won't eat, doesn't seem to sleep much either."

The blonde sighed, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she did. "I'll take over. You can go tend to your sister."

Something about the way Delacour spoke didn't sit too well with her.

"You sure?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean…its barely been an hour for my shift."

"I'm sure. Your…shift? Can be better served elsewhere." There was a definite edge to her voice. That coupled with the rather condescending smile irritated her to no end.

"Sure." Daphne bit back. "Have fun."

Delacour walked off without a second glance, disappearing behind the screen which hid Potter from view.

Seeing as there was nothing else that needed tending to, especially because she'd been relieved unceremoniously of her duties by Delacour, Daphne decided to retire for the night.

* * *

 **AN: Moving at a snail's pace but some progress is better than no progress right?**

 **I feel I have to apologize for one thing though, I did a stupid thing by starting this story while I was already working on the WitcherxHP crossover and admittedly I really prefer working on that more than this.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I like writing both of these equally but the Witcher world just offers so much more to play around with.**

 **But either way you can rest assured that I'll always keep writing more of these chapters, I'm too much of a Harry/Fleur shipper to stop. Heck, I've got a dozen ideas for one-shots in my mind so that's a plus.**

 **Hopefully I'll translate those ideas and future chapters to paper sooner than later.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
